Not The One For You
by Marena114
Summary: After a storm, Max, Angel, Nudge, and Total find themselves stuck in Forks, Washington, where they find Edward, who thinks Max might be "the one."  Set before Twilight, and in MR3 before they reunite with Fang and the others.  Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Ok, first story, set after MR3, but Max, Nudge, Angel, and Total never quite got to meet up with fang and the others, because they were caught in a storm and couldn't fly very well (i.e. the wind/rain/ect.), and got stuck in Forks, Washington. (Yes, I do realize they were in Europe, but lets just say they took the longer route to do some sightseeing and were going to meet Fang and co. in California where they were before) Flames welcome, because I don't care.

"Come on guys we just need to go a few more—" I was cut short by yet another loud band of thunder. It really wasn't safe for us to be flying up this high, especially with the lightning that would strike soon. Bird kid popcorn…wonder if it tastes like chicken?

"Max, can we please land? I mean, _please_ my wings are tired, and I'm really hungry, and I just want a few minutes, and then maybe we can make a fire for the night, and oooh! You know those marshmallows we have in umm…Angles backpack I think, well we shoud have those, their so gooey and good when warmed, but you have to get them just right. Like Iggy does…maybe we shouldn't let you try…no offence but…" I've had enough, and Nudge received one of those 'looks' and quickly shut up.

Thunder roared, and lightning flashed, and I, with Total in arms and Nudge and Angle soon to follow, descended to the woods. Wow, my vocab must have really improved! We set up our little camp for the night, and collected some wood for a fire. I kept watch, and everything was all fine, dandy and Zen…that is until I heard that fast approaching rustle from the trees.

Please review! Oh, and I'm thinking of running a little contest…Muah-ha-ha! Ok, give me book recommendations. I'll read what I can, then pick what I thought was the best book, and this person can submit a character to be in this story! Yay! TTFN—Ta Ta For Now! ~Marena


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so sorry! Its been an insane amount of time since I published this story. Life has just gotten to be a huge pain, and thrown a ton of things at me that I was never ready to deal with. This should not be an excuse though, and I plan to update much more frequently. I want to give a huge shout out to Semi-GothicGirl777, who called me out on my lack of updates, and to whom I will promise more frequent updates!(: I'm really sorry everyone for my inept-ness. Anyway, on with the story…**

We all tensed automatically, our brains going into autopilot. Legs hip width apart, arms about shoulder height, able to protect the chest and face easily. The rustling noise ceased, and was followed by much slower footsteps, and the noise of fabric against multiple bushes and tree limbs. Three people clambered out of the tree line into the clearing. Three rather attractive people if I do say so myself. Their beauty matched that of Erasers, and panic continued to flood through my veins. Two male, one female. The one male was quite burly, while the other appeared to have more subtle lines of muscle. The girl appeared to be thin and minute, though with the Eraser modifications, she could be just as strong as the burly male. I paused, inhaling and waiting for the wolfish smell to drift in my nostrils, but it never came. Were they updated flyboys? No, their movement was too fluid, not at all robotic. These were something new.

_ "Not flyboys, or Erasers, something new, just wait until they attack." _I told Angel mentally_. "I'll take the large one, Nudge can have the other guy, you take the girl."_ As an afterthought, I told Angel to relay the message to Nudge. The girls and I stared impassively toward the strangers, who matched our gazes. Total simply bared his teeth. The rain had eased up significantly, opening up the option of a U and A. _Why are they not attacking yet?_ I thought to myself. A few more seconds passed until the guy with the smaller muscles relaxed and began to speak.

"Hello. Sorry to be so rude. My name is Edward Cullen, and these are my siblings, Emmett, and Alice. Please, let us assist you. You all look a little lost, and it is quite bad weather to be out in the woods in. Allow us to invite you into our home for the night." Edward voice was a smooth tenor, probably very convincing to most people. I just raise my eyebrows. What, they expect us to make their job easy and have us walk into the lair of the dragon, and not have to try to capture us?

"Well," I said. "I don't think that it's such a good idea." I said. Okay, so now not only did I think that they were creeps suspicious people, but they could be murderers or something! I mean, seriously, what normal person asks some complete _strangers_ that the meet in the _woods, _who are dirty, and look like a train collision on feet, and invite them into their house. Last time I checked, especially when the people who offer said help look too much like models, that this is _not a good idea!_

"But thank you. Umm, we're going to be going now, our parents will really be expecting us." And the sky seemed to be clearing up so we could hopefully fly and be on our way soon, and we began to back away. In case you never have known the feeling of missing someone, let me explain it to you the best I can.

Its like a pit. A deep, dark pit that you just keep falling down further and further, and the only way you can get out is to find that person again. Well, that was kind of how I felt with Fang. He was seriously my best friend and brother, and the only one I could vent with and know perfectly.

And I'm so happy to finally be going to meet up with him, Gazzy and Iggy.

_ "Maybe you…_"

"_Angel, don't you dare!" _I thought back to the annoyingly adorable 6 year old. Lately she has somehow gotten it in her head that I, like, _like _like Fang. I mean, I love him, but I love all my family! And then Angel starts saying stuff like, "Oh, and then you guys can get married! And you'll be just like a real mom and dad to the rest of us! And Iggy will be the awesome uncle, and Nudge…hmmm….She can be the cool cousin that is like a sister! And…" Lately she has gotten into the talking habit like Nudge…

Anyway, back to the important stuff. Angel and Nudge started to collect our things and throw them into our recently obtained backpacks. I looked at the three and whistled for Total. He jumped into my arms, but none too happy about being treated like a dog.

"Umm…bye, it was, ummm…nice meeting you." I spoke quickly to the people, and then turned to leave. I mentally told Angel to watch their thoughts, then started toward the edge of the clearing farthest from the Cullens.

"Don't you want help? You're only children, and you're parents must want to know that you are safe! Please, at least let us have you call them or let us drive you!"

My patience wearing thin, and panic growing thicker than molassas, I responded.

"Nope, no help, thanks. I was taught better than to accept help from complete _strangers that I meet in the middle of NO WHERE! But thanks anyway, and we're leaving now. Bye!" _

And in a typical Max Ride fashion, Angel, Nudge and I ran off at a normal human pace into the woods. No normal person would come and help us, especially me, the potentially crazy girl, ya know? I felt the need to be all motherly, and just mention one little fact to the girls and Total.  
"Just in case I never told you, don't talk to strangers, even if they offer help, or candy, or to see their pretty pink French poodle, okay?" In response, I got a set of rolled eyes, a "No, duh," and a "Oh, how elegant those French dogs are, all of them, not just poodles….and their legs….and eyes…oh my, I think I'm in love…."

I just sighed and started to drop Total. No, I'm not cruel, I wasn't going to chuck him at the ground, but he's a big boy, and can walk by himself. I glanced at the sky and through the trees, seeing if there was a clearing for us to do a U and A from, but it seemed to be clouding up again, and I couldn't find a large enough break in the trees. Angel was skipping slightly ahead of Nudge and I with Total at her side. She seemed to be distracted by the tall trees and little flowers that littered the ground. Then, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, Max? There's a house up a head, maybe a half mile? Some guy is there," she narrowed her eyes, then smiled and giggled. "Wait no, he's leaving! He's going somewhere, I think somewhere warm. Oh, and he's so mad! He forgot to charge his cell phone, and is kinda worried he'll need it…but he'll be there for a long time, and meanwhile, the house will be completely empty! Max, we've gotta check it out! They probably have food there! And we can take showers!"

I smiled down at Angel, and nodded. I felt bad immediately, knowing that this was theft, no matter how you look at it. Our backpacks had grown increasingly light, as they were lacking greatly in the food department. We unsheathed our wings, myself carrying the complaining puffball of fuzz known as Total, and went off to the house.

* * *

"These towels are so fluffy!" Nudge exclaimed happily. After sneaking in the house through an unlocked window, Nudge promptly claimed the first shower while Angel and I scoped out the food in the kitchen, and began to heat random cans of food on the stove. Nudge began to munch on some heated Chef Boyardee lasagna, dropping chunks onto the floor randomly for Total. A telephone rang, and my heart sank. Something just gave me a bad feeling about this. I silently prayed to whoever was currently listening, _Please, don't let anything bad or suspicious be associated with this call. _The answering machine soon picked up.

"Hi, you've reached the residence of Charlie Swan, please leave a message." This gruff tone spoke, in a quiet tone, not one of a man who would do anything crazy or fun, but one who sat by himself drinking beer and watching games of sports on TV. This gave a little glimpse to the man whose home we were currently invading.

After a short tone, a girl's voice began to speak. "Hi Dad, it's Bella. I don't know if you've left yet or not, but I just wanted to make sure you know that you don't have to come all the way down here to pick me up at mom's, I already have a plane ticket to fly to Seattle…so just call me back if you get this…and I guess I'll try calling your cell in a few minutes. Bye."

I was momentarily saddened. He had a daughter. She sounded so…bland, or sad, or something. She was probably in her late teens, and a loner, like to sit in the library and study. And he was separated from his wife. Who had ended it? I glance up toward a photograph hanging on the one wall near his kitchen with a thumbtack. Charlie Swan and a lady, who appeared to be quite pregnant. It was an older photo, dated back a little over 16 years. Obviously, she left him, and he still loved her. I sighed, hoping us taking some food and throwing a few more towels into his laundry pile wasn't too big a deal for him.

* * *

After the grub, a hot shower, and a nice couple of hours rest, Nudge, Angel and I were ready to go. Except for one little problem. Apparently, Charlie Swan had a car charger for his cell phone, and got a call which caused him to turn around and head home. Where he currently stood, opening the front door with a set of jangling keys. _Oh, shit. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I can't apologize enough, and know that there should be no excuses. Things were bad for me for a while, and I just started to pull out of that bad place. I'm sorry. Anyway, I have the story more or less complete, and will be putting 2 chapters up now, and possibly two chapters up later today. Read(if you're still interested), and flame away, because I do deserve it.

I shoved Nudge and Angel away from the door, and through a short hallway, toward the kitchen window which we had entered from. Angel scrambled out first, followed by Nudge, who was carrying Total in her backpack, leaving me for last. But I never made it all the way out. I felt a sharp, stinging bite on my left calf accompanied by a loud bang, and tumbled back inside the house, backpack slipping off of my arm and to the floor.

My hand wacked several of the food cans we had left out from our feast, increasing the commotion. I landed on my side, and flung my hair out of my face in one swift movement to see Charlie Swan in front of me. His hand was cocked on a gun, presumably the one which I had been shot with. My calf stung as I tried to move.

I raised my hands in the universal, "I surrender" position. Being shot at this close a distance was not an experience I would have enjoyed having.

"What are you doing?" He spoke in a rough, cop like tone now, one that I'd heard on TV when they were talking to criminals. Though considering the circumstances, I guess I was said criminal.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just…" I tried to come up with a lie, and my eyes scanned the floor. I could go to the left, and down a hall, or the window…but my chances of making it before he stopped me were slim to none, especially with the blood and pain pouring from my leg.

He took in my appearance. Though my hair was wet and my face appeared clean, my clothes were shabby, clearly showing signs of wear and tear. He looked at me like he would a run away. But he didn't appear to be in "cop mode" anymore. His eyes showed compassion.

"Let's just…get you taken care of." He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, "We'll worry about everything else later. Can you walk?"

I tried, semi-successfully to push myself into a standing position. I attempted to shift my weight onto my left side, only to be jabbed by a fresh wave of pain. I gritted my teeth and fought a wince. Charlie eyed me warily before setting his gun down on the oak kitchen table, and cautiously walking over to me. My eyes scanned him in the same way, and I felt the eyes of Nudge and Angel on my back.

_ Don't worry¸ Max. He's not going to hurt you. He actually feels really bad. You remind him a lot of his daughter. _

I nodded to Angel, though my back was turned toward the window where she and Nudge must have been. Charlie stood on my side, and slid his arm under mine, just above where my folded wings ended.

"Okay, we're just going to go my car, and then to the hospital, alright?" He said in a gruff, yet soothing tone. I tensed.

"No, no hospital." I said through gritted teeth, and began to struggle, though it was in vain. We continued to awkwardly shuffle toward the front door.

"Miss, you have to." Charlie said urgently, looking at me as if I were a terrified animal, a raccoon in the garage, afraid to leap out of the door encompassing the whole wall into the open night. The front door creaked open as Charlie pushed it with his right shoulder.

_ It's okay, Max, just do it. You and me and Nudge can't fix a bullet wound. He's not going to do anything. And Nudge and I will be right there. We'll follow the car and fly over, and be there right behind you. _

By now we had reached his car. Which happened to be a police cruiser. _Great. Because I do so well with law enforcement, or authority in general. _

I laid in the back of the cruiser, a towel that smelled suspiciously like fast food, which had been found in the front passenger seat pressed to my calf. Charlie, who apparently was a police officer, drove quickly, turning right and left, stopping, going. He must have broken a million traffic laws, though his flashers were on…Did he even have to obey them?

I hissed a breath out between my teeth as Charlie came to another stop. I heard his car door open, and sat upward with quite a bit of effort, only to notice we were in front of the hospital. I closed my eyes and tried to push back the panic. By the time I opened them again, Angel and Nudge had appeared next to the car, helping me out and into the ER waiting room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you explain this to me? Exactly as it happened?" The nurse asked me after the bullet was removed, and the wound cleaned and stitched up.

"Of course! I was in the woods by my dad's, Charlie's. And someone, I don't know who, but a hunter was running after this wolf. And he missed...and I got shot. Now I'm here."

The nurse nodded, an understanding, yet disapproving expression on her face. She grabbed a clipboard, which I assumed to be my charts. When she spoke, it seemed to be directed more toward those charts than me. "Okay. I'm going ti get Dr. Cullen in here to check everything out, but with any luck you'll be discharged today. Your dad just went out front to the vending machines. If I catch him, I'll send him in. Welcome to Fork," she glanced at the papers, "Isabella."

_Great. Just a few more minutes of "Isabella" and then I'm home free. _Angel and Nudge had appeared almost seconds later, followed by a young, insanely gorgeous young man, who I assumed was Dr. Cullen… The name was ringing at the bell in my head, but no one was home to answer the door.

"Hello, I am Dr. Cullen." He said, walking over to shake my hand. I pulled back slightly, feeling the chill of his hand before we made contact. He nodded politely towards me and the girls before moving to check my charts. His nostrils flared a little, and his head moved almost imperceptibly in my direction, followed by the direction of Nudge and Angel, who were now occupying chairs. Then I made the connection. _He's got human. He's the same as the others from the clearing earlier…but what?_

"Well, Miss. Swan, it looks like you're about free to go. Charlie is just going to have to sign off on this, and then you'll be good. Please, lots of bed rest at least two weeks, and try not to move your leg around too much. Take ibuprofen if you experience any pain. And clean it twice a day, as to prevent infection." Dr. Cullen paused, and glanced at his watch.

"I have a moment or two, if you would not mind talking for a bit." I looked at him warily, then towards Angel and Nudge, then back at him. I nodded, hoping I could be convincing enough to pass as Bella for the next few minutes.

"Are you excited to be here in Forks? I understand that you haven't visited for quite a while."

"I guess so, it's a bit different from, uh, my mom's house, though." I nodded, with what I hoped was a believable face.

"Oh, I can imagine. It has been the talk of the town ever since Charlie heard you were coming home. Small town, no secrets, I suppose. Though we all thought you weren't coming until tomorrow. Now, what exactly—"Dr. Cullen turned toward the door a second to earlier than a normal human would have. And I noticed. Charlie walked in the door.

"Hi, Bella. How's she doing, Dr. Cullen?"

"Fine, actually. She's able to be discharged now. If you could just sign off on this." He handed Charlie the clipboard, which was scribbled on, then promptly returned. He glanced again at his watch.

"Time for me to go check on other patients. Nice to meet you, and welcome to Forks, Bella."

* * *

"No. We appreciate your help, we really do, but we've got to go. We have…family waiting for us." I told Charlie after getting back into his house and grabbing my backpack. Angle and Nudge

"Please, at least until you heal up." I looked at Charlie like he was the mutant winged freak. We broke into his house, ate his food, used his shower, and he wanted us to stay? He noticed my expression.

"I'm a police officer. It's my job to help people. You guys need a place to stay, and I have room. Please, just let me do this." He said. He tried to hide it, he looked away, but I noticed. There it was. The loneliness. The woman he had loved, left, his daughter, she wasn't there. She had left, and wasn't back yet. I knew what it was like to have people leave. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"No. Thank you." I started to walk toward the front door, knowing Angel and Nudge were right behind me. I hobbled and limped, my teeth digging little holes into my bottom lip. I had almost made it all the way to the door before collapsing against Nudge, jostling her and making Total, who had been put in her bag again, growl.

I turned back to Charlie, teethe gritted as I sucked up my pride. "We're going to stay the night."


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie was, as I had learned in the past 5 minutes, possibly worse of a cook than I am. I'm relatively capable of heating spaghetti sauce, and boiling water for pasta, unlike Charlie. I don't know what happened. The pasta resembled those cut up rubber tire pieces that the put on children's' playgrounds sometimes. I started a boiling a second batch of water and let it go, all while sitting on a rolling computer chair.

Angel and Nudge had let Total out of the backpack and were busy playing with him on the floor. Charlie sat on a dilapadated green armchair in a nearby living room as he watched me push mysrlf around his kitchen. He didn't ask questions though which I was quite thankful for.

I fiddled around with the few dirty dishes in the sink. Not actually washing them, just playing with them. I alternately stirred the pasta until it was soft enough to be consumed.

I geared Charlie stand up, and come into the kitchen. He smiled in a way that led me to believe he didn't do so often. He set out four places table, along with glasses of water. Total growled, but with a bit of convincing, mainly on Angel's part, Charlie set a place for him too.

* * *

"I have to go pick up Bella at the airport tomorrow, but you all are welcome to..." Carlie was cut off by the mechanical ring of a cell phone. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open, walking out toward the little hallway. I tried to appear busy while eavesdropping.

"Hi, Bells!" Charlie said. His voice had a new quality to it, a deeper tenor. It wasn't anything I could place.

Of course, with bird kid hearing, we could hear both ends of the phone call. One of the perks I guess. My mind immediately went to all of the times Gazzy had mimicked my voice, as well as Fang's, only to have another Flock member overhear whatever profession of love he had come up with that time. My heart shifted in my chest, growing heavier as I listed to Charlie finish up some small talk with the hushed voice of Bella.

"We'll, Charlie, the real reason I'm I calling is to let you know that my flight was actually cancelled. There was recently a strike at the airport, and somehow they vandalized a couple of the planes."

Charlie was nodding in a way I have to describe as sad, though Bella will never know. "Wow..umm, alright, Bells. When is the next available flight?"

I heard Bella sigh on the other end. "I should get in at Seattle on the 14th, around 10 that morning, I think."

"Alright, so I guess I'll pick you up then."

"Yeah...see you then." Charlie hung up the phone, and turned around a second after the three bird kids and the talking dog, with a small, half smile on his face.

"So, uh, where were we? Sorry about that. Bells won't coming in until next week now. So, umm."

I nodded. "Okay, Charlie." Charlie went back to the green chair and stared out the window. Angel and Nudge were still occupied with Total, who was now pawing at the air while his belly was scratched. I wheeled over, still on the wheel-y chair, noticing once again, how painful a gunshot wound was. No one spoke. And cue Awkwardness. I lasted about a minute before excusing myself to the bathroom. I wheeled myself in that direction, out the kitchen, into the hall.

I rolled around for a little, investigating the pictures hanging. There was one of a girl, probably about 10, with mahogany hair and cream colored complexion. She smiled at the camera, Charlie at her side, in a fishing boat. I assumed that this was Bella. She was, honesty attractive. I don't know how Charlie thought we were similar.

The next one was of the same girl, Bella. This time though a boy that looked close to her age was smiling happily. Her eyes were bright and almost reflective in this one, like she had just gotten done laughing at a joke she'd heard a million times before and still found funny. There was a huge contrast between Bella and the boy, with his russet colored skin, and black hair. I moved to the next picture.

This one showed two teenagers, with the same dark hair and eyes. They both had identical smiles, the curves of their jaws so similar that they had to be brothers. The one I could easily recognize as Charlie. The other though. I knew him. I was sure that I knew him. But I couldn't place a name to it.

"My brother." Charlie said from behind me. I jumped, having not heard him walk over. "I haven't seen him in years. I don't think anyone has. He more or less disappeared off the face of the earth. I got a card a while back. He said he was fine, had a good job and all. We were twins." Charlie shrugged, his eyes once again showing the sadness that his voice did not. It didn't skip my attention that he used past tense to describe their relationship. Like he was already gone. Like he was just another person who had left him.

"Well," Charlie said with an only slightly forced smile, "How about some ice cream?"


	6. Chapter 6

Over half melted mint ice cream, Charlie and I talked. He told me about Bella. How she was shy, and clumsy, and loving, but did what was best for others. How he missed her. He told me about Renee, and when he helped them move to Phoenix. About how he missed them.

I told him about my family, editing it a little, not mentioning any flappy appendages that might condone flight. I told him about Dr. M, and Ella, and my siblings, and about Gazzy, Iggy, and Ari. I talked a lot about Ari. And Fang. I spoke about Fang for a long time.

I told Charlie about this one time when Fang and I were little, and we were fighting for the first piece of cake from someone's birthday. And Jeb stepped in and told us that it's the last one that's special. So we waited until everyone went to bed, and shared the last piece together, and made a wish on the lucky slice.

Charlie smiled, that same sad smile. It was like he hearing a song he used to love, but had forgotten he knew it until now. "My brother used to say that. He said he heard it from someone once, and he used to always make sure we shared that last piece."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want Bella's room? She wouldn't mind, I'm sure." Charlie asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No, Charlie. We're fine, really." I answered from where Nudge, Angel, Total and I were on the sofa. Charlie had grabbed pillows and a few blankets for all of us. He nodded, and started to walk away.

He turned toward us one more time, saying that if we needed anything, just to get him, before finally going to bed.

I turned to my left, where Nudge and Angel were leaning on each other, Total snuggled and snoring on Angel's lap.

"I'll take first watch. Nudge, are you okay to do a watch?" I asked with a little concern. She doesn't usually do that. She nodded seemingly too tired to ramble like usual, and started to snuggle into Angel. "We're leaving here by 7 tomorrow morning, so get a good rest." I nodded to myself, affirming my authority...to myself...?

"Night, guys." I said. Getting a "Night!" from Nudge, and just a small nod and mumbled words from Angel.

The watches were always a great time to think. I could think whatever I wanted, no mind readers, or pesky people wanting to show you these cute shoes, or constantly wanting to know about food. It was just me myself and I. And what was I thinking about? Well, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.

At 7:02 the next morning, while Charlie was still deep in the arms of Morpheus, we walked out the front door. I left a thank you note, and I don't know why. I left Dr. Martinez's number. I don't know why. I'm not sure if I hoped he would call, or if I hoped he wouldn't.

I was still hobbling. I could't put

too much weight on my left foot for too long, my left gave out.

J_ust a few more feet,_ I thought_._ Then we'd be under the cover of the trees, and able to take to the skies.

"Okay guys, U and A." I said. Angel took off first, followed by Nudge with Total. I ran forward a few steps, and pushed off, mostly with my left leg.

_Ow, ow ow_. It was like someone was stabbing me repeatedly in the calf, cackling madly as they watched. I kept my face blank, but Angel looked back with concern.

_Max, are you sure you don't want to just take a day to rest?" _

_I'm fine, Angel_. I thought angrily.

I hadn't realized how much strain my wings moving would put on my leg. Every time I stroked upward, I could feel the pull. It stung, like that madman was still there jabbing away. Jab. Breath. Stab. Breath. Everytime. I gritted my teeth and pushed the pain back.

A few miles later, I felt something running down the outside of my leg. I reached down, only to bring my hand up covered in red. I closed my eyes for a moment, weighing my thoughts. The longer we flew straight, the sooner my flock would be together. And it was only a little..

"Blood!" I heard Angel gasp. She began to descend.

"Angel, what are you doing? I'm fine, it's just a little." I called down in vain, my voice lost in the wind. I sighed and signaled to Nudge to start to go down.


End file.
